FlyMania
by Mira Hinder
Summary: The Flock finds another Flock and the Ride Flock and Cloud Flock embark on a fabulous adventure. FAX. OCxOC. IggyxOC.


_Mira: It's about time I started a Maximum Ride Fanfiction!_

_Cassie: Don't you have other to work on?_

_Mira: *to audience* Don't worry…I'm still working on that, too! *wink*_

_Cassie: Disclaimer time!_

_M&C: We do not own Maximum Ride in any way!_

_Mira: James Patterson does…_

_Cassie: …lucky._

* * *

**Fly-Mania**

**A Maximum Ride Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1**

**By Miranda and Cassie**

**SKYE'S POV**

My "sister" and I crouched down behind the bushes and kept our raptor vision on the group of six people…and what looked to be a walking stuffed animal. The three that looked the oldest were a girl and two boys. The girl had partly blonde, partly brown hair. The boys looked like polar opposites. One was dark and mysterious, while the other had strawberry blond hair and looked like he was trying to follow the footsteps of other boy. The three younger kids were definitely not the same age. One of the girls looked six and was a blondie and the other was eleven-ish black with tangles of hair. The littlest boy was blond like the little girl with spikes in his locks. He looked between the two younger ones in age. I looked over at Starr and gave her eyebrow messages.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"What if they're not threatening?" she was staring at one of the older boys, her red and blue eyes wide (her left eye is blue and the right is red…and she claims to have a third purple eye on the back of her head…but I'm not so sure). The one with strawberry blond hair.

I gave her a look.

"What?" she was still staring at him…but I guess she could sense my look.

"You're interested in boys when our Flock could be in danger?" I tapped her lightly on the head. She didn't respond so I whacked her harder.

"Ow?" she pouted at me, "What did you do that for?" then continued looking at the boy.

"Our mission…Remember?" I made hand movements to show her how impatient I was becoming.

"But…but…he's so smexii!"

Just as she said that his head whipped around and we ducked. With quick fluid movements, I might add.

We listened intently, I looked over and Starr had one hand over her heart.

I rolled my eyes and pressed my ear to the ground, listening for rushed footsteps. I knew we were both counting in our heads. Once we got to one hundred, we would get the hell out of there and get the rest of the Flock.

As I got to ninety-nine…a shadow emerged over our crouched figures.

"May I be the first to say," I spoke because I knew we were caught, "Crap!"

"I second that emotion!" Starr jumped up and waved to the group of kids. The entire group looked at her as if she were an idiot.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the dark boy who was wearing a black hoodie. I stood and held my hands out, as if he would slap handcuffs on me, "Take me to your leader."

The older girl rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "You need me?"

"Not really," my sister interrupted, and then looked at the blond older boy as if to say, 'But I need _you!_'

I gave her the, 'Shut the _d_uck up!' look. She looked up, probably trying to find the ducks.

"No ducks…and it isn't nice to swear in your mind!" she counteracted with a triumphant face. No…she can't read minds. But, she is the only one who knows me _that_ well.

I peeked at the group of people. They were all giving her identical 'WTH?' looks.

"Shut up and do an 'Up and Away'!" I snapped my grey wings open and grabbed her hand, for she was still staring at the boy, "GET UP HERE!" I pulled her along as I took off.

Getting the message (finally!), she reluctantly snapped her wings open and flew up with me.

**MAX'S POV**

"No ducks…and it's not nice to swear in your mind!" the girl on the left counteracted with a triumphant face. She had short, spiked pure white hair that matched her pure white skin.

The other peeked at my Flock. We all gave her identical 'WTH?' looks. I had no idea how ducks related to any of this.

"Shut up and do an 'Up and Away'!" she snapped her grey _wings_ open and grabbed the other's hand, for she was still staring at us…Iggy?…I wasn't sure, "GET UP HERE!" she pulled her along as she took off. Her long pure white hair flew all over the place

The other snapped her white wings open and flew up with her.

Iggy could sense what was happening, "They have wings?"

"Follow them!" I unfolded my wings and flew after them. Angel, Gazzy, Fang, Nudge, and Fang followed me closely.

**STARR'S POV**

I was making circles in the air, being as carefree as possible when something whooshed past me.

"Whoa baby!" I exclaimed.

I looked over and saw…the really cute guy from before! I squealed inside.

And…oh my gosh…he had WINGS! I think my heart fluttered a bit (wouldn't be anything new to me with the whole 'Having Wings' thing going on).

I glanced towards my "sister" and saw that she and 'The Dark One' were battling each other. I took it as my "liberty" to go up defend her in that little cute way of mine. I'll just give them the...Eyes! The cute eyes to be precise.

I chuckled my evil adorable laugh and made my way up to save her…though I'd rather stare at my 'Blue-Eyed Wonder'.

I flew up quick between the two of them, breaking them apart, and raised my hands in front of his face, "Prepare to be amazed!" he have me a look that clearly said, 'I'm not intimidated,' but I ignored him. I pulled on that feeling in my gut that was always there if I needed it. I felt the crawling sensation move up my stomach, to my shoulders, and down my arms. He was swooshed away in a big gust of wind that burst through my hands.

And down he went.

I waved, "Bye!" I chimed in my little cute voice.

A little _beep beep beep_ by my ear caught my attention. I ducked and a bomb exploded over my head. I whirled to see 'The Gas Bubble' (why, you may ask. Because he smelled _horrible_…just saying) coming at me on brown wings with white spots and a bunch of bombs in his arms. And my 'Blue-Eyed Wonder' was with him!

I waved and tucked my wings in. A few feet down I opened them again and shot up, knocking 'The Gas Bubble' off balance.

"Get…off…me!" I heard Skye mutter in frustration. 'The Little Blondie' was clinging to her waist. The little girls white wings were tucked in tight. 'The Pretty Girl' and 'The Bossy One' had her arms in their grasp. Their wings were tucked in also.

It dawned on me that they were trying to make he plummet to the ground in a death spiral.

Not on my watch!

"That's not very nice!" I flew up to 'The Bossy One' and yanked her away from Skye.

**SKYE'S POV**

With the older one off me, I found it a bit easier to stay in the air. I yanked my arm free of the tawny-feathered one and pushed her away. I grabbed the little blonde's arms and started to grab the heat in the pit of my stomach to…

"Hey, Angel," the dark one appeared a little ways off, "Let me take over."

The little blonde, who I assumed was Angel, flitted away.

I turned to face the dark one, "You want a piece of _me_?" I crossed my arms over my chest, "_Please_. I bet you couldn't fight your way out of a cardboard box."

His face showed no emotion. And when I least expected it, he lunged at me, kicking out with both his feet.

I managed a twirl out of the way. His feet caught me in the side, though. I winced and grabbed is arm, flipping him upside-down. He plummeted a few feet before pulling up and pushing me in the stomach with both hands. I felt the wind swoosh out of my lungs in a huff and I doubled over for a brief moment. He brought his hands down on my back. Hard.

I curled into a ball and dropped.

**STARR'S POV**

I watched my sister curl into a ball to protect herself and she dropped down.

"NO!" I sped after her.

The wind made my eyes water and I blinked a few times to clear them. I scooped her up a few feet from the ground and flew back up with her in my arms.

They all came for me at once, even the little black dog with wings.

"Hey! I give in!" I yelled and they circled me like a bunch of ravenous hawks (haha…Flock humor), "Just leave the area. This isn't your territory."

"Territory?" 'The Bossy One' stopped in front of me and the rest of her Flock halted their circle.

Skye steadied herself in the air and I looked into her eyes (her right eye is red and the left is blue). She gave a slight nod and turned to 'The Bossy One', "Our Flock. We live in the area. And if you don't leave, trust me on this, _we'll make you_."

**MAX'S POV**

The one with long hair steadied herself in the air with those pure white wings. She and the other must both be albinos. They gave each other looks. The long haired one gave a slight nod and turned to me, "Our Flock. We live in the area. And if you don't leave, trust me on this, _we'll make you_," she assured me menacingly.

There are other Flocks?

Nobody told me about this!

I kept my cool leader voice on, "Your Flock? What if that's a lie and you're from the School?"

The long haired one, obviously the leader, retorted, "Of course we're from the School! Who do you think created us? You think we're like this because there's a whole species of bird-kids nobody knows about?" she paused and let that sink into my head, "We escaped from the School about the same time you, the _famous_ Maximum Ride did, but the School doesn't miss us because we're _failures_. They accidentally breed a bunch of albino mutant bird-kid freaks and were going to dispose of us anyway."

I had nothing to say.

But Fang did.

"And how did you know she was Maximum Ride?"

"Because of that famous blog of yours."

* * *

_Mira: And thus…_

_Cassie: …one Flock meets the other…_

_Mira: …and the adventure…_

_C&M: …BEGINS!_

_Skye: With a bang!_

_Starr: And one giant boom!_

_C&M&Sk&St: R&R please!_


End file.
